Third Grade
by RiotFest
Summary: Sugar Lopez was a solo type of girl and she liked it but that changed when Harmony Fabray came. Mini!Sugarmony.


**I don't own Glee ©**

**So you know how Glee sucks balls so much that the fandom is shrinking? Yeaaah. I mean I don't want to stop writing for this fandom but I'm kind of losing my interest in it. Don't worry I will finish my Brittana fic At the End of the Day but I'm in a rut. Plus I want to do another Brittana fic but I don't know. Anyway here's some mini!Sugarmony This was in my file for a while and yeah **

* * *

Sugar usually keeps to herself. She liked to color by herself, she didn't like it when that weird kid, Rory would ask if he could borrow her super rare pink crayon, she always sat by herself during lunch, and always played by herself on the swings at recess. Sugar Lopez was a solo type of girl and she liked it.

But that changed when the new girl came.

It started out as any old Monday at her elementary school. Sugar was drawing away on the back of her homework that she finished with her Mami while all the other kids were either sitting down like her and talking or running around like little animals. When the teacher came in, she stood in front of the classroom as usual, trying to get the children's attention. Once everyone was settled down, she smiled and introduced herself.

"Do you know why I introduced myself to you children?" She asked in that annoying nasally voice that Sugar hates.

"No." A chorus of little voices replied.

The teacher kept that smile on her face. "We have a new student!"

Gasps rose above and some kids even looked around to find the new kid. Sugar huffed and rolled her eyes, continuing her picture of her cat Lord Tubby. Her Mommy said that she had a cat just like Lord Tubby but she called him Lord Tubbington. Sugar was kind of disappointed when she heard what her Mommy called her old cat. She thought she was being original when she named her cat Lord Tubby.

"You can come in, dear!" Her teacher said as she broke Sugar's thoughts.

Heads whipped towards the door and they watched as a young dark haired girl came strolling in with this weird radiation of confidence from her. Sugar wrinkled her nose as she looked at the girl's outfit. She was wearing a dress that looked like it belonged to Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_. She even has those ruby shoes on along with a matching red beret.

"Children, this is Harmony Fabray." Their teacher introduced. She looked down at Harmony and said. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"As you know, I am Harmony Fabray." She began with a huge smile. "I love ballet, singing, piano, tap dancing, and currently my Mom agreed to sign me up for violin lessons. I am a proud vegan like my Mom and I absolutely love gold stars like my Mom. One day I will be famous for being so talented."

Sugar frowned while she listened to Harmony talk. She doesn't like her already. Just hearing her talk was making Sugar's ears bleed. The teacher looked surprised by how much Harmony spoke and chuckled to herself. She then pointed at the desk next to Sugar and to Sugar's horror, she realized that new kid Harmony will be sitting next to her.

Skipping towards her new desk, Harmony smiled when she spotted Sugar. Sugar grumbled when she had to move all her stuff from the empty desk to her own. Now she won't have enough space to move any of her stuff anymore. When Harmony sat down, she extended her hand towards Sugar. Cautiously grasping onto it, Sugar shook her hand. Her Mami told her that's how adults meet each other and she can't help but feel a little happy that Harmony recognized her as an adult.

"Hi! I'm Harmony Fabray."

"Yeah, I was listening to that long speech of yours. I'm Sugar." Sugar mumbled, quickly pulling her hand back and began to do her own thing.

"I like your suspenders!" Harmony complimented as she looked at Sugar's clothes.

Sugar looked down at her pink suspenders and blushed. She continued to avoid eye contact as she grabbed her box of crayons. Harmony smiled and continued to look at Sugar's clothing. She admits, they're a bit unusual for a third grader to wear, but her Mom always told her that originality will certainly win you an Emmy. Harmony liked how Sugar's knee-high socks were rainbow colored and how her shorts were an awesome shade of dark violet. Her shirt was pretty too, it had a giant picture of a panda.

As the girls turned their attention back to their teacher, they listened to their first assignment of today. They had to color and cut out the picture of the frog that their teacher was handing out. Then they had to glue the pieces together so their teacher could hang them up.

"Can I borrow the pink?" Harmony asked with that huge smile again.

Sugar looked up from her rainbow frog and scowled. "No."

Harmony's smile faltered. "Why not?"

"Because it's mine."

"That's silly. My Momma says to always share."

"Well my Mami says that I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

Harmony frowned this time. "We're not strangers anymore. I know your name so that means we know each other."

Sugar thought about it for a few seconds. She did have a point. With a huge sigh, she grabbed her pink crayon and shoved it into Harmony's hands. That smile came again on her face as she began to color the frog's spots with the pink crayon.

Lunch rolled by and Sugar was by herself as usual while she ate her peanut butter, jelly, and banana sandwich. As she chewed, she noticed a sparkly lunch box with a gold star in the middle. Sugar's eyes widened. Gold star. Where did she hear that someone was into those?

"Hey Sugar!"

Right, Harmony Fabray said she's into those. Sugar painfully swallowed her food as she looked up to find Harmony beaming down at her. Sugar scowled, watching as Harmony sat herself down next to Sugar. She opened her lunch box and Sugar couldn't help but observe. Harmony pulled out two little containers and a bag of gushers.

"What is _that?_"

Harmony looked down at one of her opened containers and smiled. "These are tofu sticks! They're really healthy and yummy."

"Ew.."

"Try it!" She said and shoved the tofu stick in front of Sugar's disgusted face.

"No thanks." Sugar said while pulling away.

"You're missing out." Harmony shrugged and took a bite out of it. "So tell me about yourself."

Sugar looked at her with an unamused expression and said. "I'm Sugar and I don't like you."

Harmony pouted and said. "That's rude."

"I'm also rude."

"That's mean."

"I'm also mean."

Harmony rolled her eyes and said. "Okay! I get it."

Sugar smirked and continued on with her lunch. Even though Harmony was still sitting next to her, she was oddly quiet for the first time and that felt nice. But she also didn't like it.

After lunch was recess and Sugar made her way to her usual spot on the swings. As she sat down, she began to swing her legs back and forth, having the momentum to go higher as she swung. As she did this, she observed the playground as usual. She spotted some kids in her class and some of the older kids playing with them too. Sugar then spotted Harmony.

Harmony was playing catch with the weird kid Rory and that other girl Sunshine. Something about Harmony talking and playing with other kids made Sugar feel weird. She didn't want the new girl to play with them. She wanted her to talk to her and sit next to her on the swings. She doesn't know why and it's bothering the hell out of her. A few minutes ago during lunch she wanted nothing more than to have Harmony go away but now…She just wished she was playing with her instead.

When school ended, Sugar was sitting on the steps waiting for her moms to pick her up. She brought her knees to her chest and sighed. Sometimes her moms were late and sometimes they were early. She doesn't understand why they just can't be on time like the other parents.

"Hi Sugar!"

Sugar looked up and saw Harmony smiling down at her. Sugar rolled her eyes and mumbled a "Hi Harmony."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Waiting for my moms." Sugar muttered in monotone.

Suddenly Harmony's face brightened even more, like that was even possible. Harmony grinned and pointed at herself. "I have two moms too!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Sugar asked in confusion.

Harmony shook her head and explained. "This kid named Rory Hummel has _two_ dads just like my Mom."

Sugar gasped. "Two?"

"Yup." Harmony nodded. "Then this other kid named Sunshine Chang has a Mommy _and _a Daddy."

"No way." Sugar said with disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it." Harmony confirmed and spotted her Momma's car. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Sugar!"

"Bye Harmony." Sugar waved and watched as she got into the car with some blonde lady driving.

After watching Harmony's car drive off, a honk startled Sugar and she saw her moms rolling down the window and grinning at Sugar. The young girl smiled and got up, running towards the car and getting inside.

"How was school, Sugs?" Her Mommy, Brittany asked while she fiddled with the radio.

Sugar rolled her eyes as she remembered today's events. "It was okay."

Her Mami, Santana, looked back in the rearview mirror and saw the look on her daughter's eyes. Santana chuckled. "That look on your face tells me something else happened."

"There was this new girl."

"Really?" Brittany beamed She finally found the radio station she wanted and turned around to face her daughter. "What's her name?"

"Harmony." Sugar replied dryly. "She's annoying."

Santana snickered loudly while her wife rolled her eyes. "Annoying? How so?"

"She talks too much." Sugar simply said. "It was really annoying. And she borrowed my stuff and I don't like it when people do that. Cause I told her that I don't share with strangers but Harmony said we're not cause we know each other's names so that meant I _had _to share!"

Brittany and Santana glanced at each other briefly, giving each other that knowing smile. Brittany giggled and said. "Sounds like you made a friend."

"She's not my friend." Sugar said as she crossed her arms. "She will never, ever be my friend."

"If you say so." Santana sang and pulled into their driveway.

Weeks passed since Harmony came into the school and people began to like her company. Sugar noticed she befriended Rory and Sunshine cause she usually sees them playing together during recess. Sugar still didn't like how those two would grab Harmony's attention during recess, but what will she do, y'know? Sugar is secretly thankful that Harmony still sits next to her during classroom time and even lunch. Harmony would ramble on and Sugar would just nod and sometimes throw in a sentence or two to reply.

As usual, Sugar was by herself on the swings during recess. She was keeping an eye on Harmony. It's not that she cares about her, but she just wants to know if she's safe. Sometimes the older kids like to pick on the younger ones and Sugar was just looking out for her. No big deal.

"Give it back!" Sunshine cried. Sugar moved her gaze towards Sunshine, knowing that Harmony will be there.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the scene unfold. A fifth grader stole Sunshine's koala backpack that she always carries around and Rory was trying to be the hero, by taking it back but the fifth grader shoved him, resulting in him falling into a mud puddle. Harmony was by Sunshine, trying to console her while glaring at the older kid. The fifth grader started laughing and began to rummage through the backpack.

"Can you please give us the backpack?" Harmony asked as nicely as possible. "My friend wants it back!"

"No way, kid." He said and shoved both girls.

Sugar's eyes widened when she watched both Sunshine and Harmony fall into the mud puddle next to Rory. A familiar Lopez glare flickered and Sugar hopped off the swing. She marched right up to the fifth grader, who was snacking on some Chinese candy, and kicked his shin. The fifth grader groaned and looked down to find Sugar glaring at him.

"What do _you _want, kid?" He said as he rubbed his shin. "Go away."

"Give back her backpack." Sugar exclaimed, she crossed her arms and kept her glare on. Her Mami said that Lopezs were notorious back in their homeland for having the deadliest glare ever. Sugar wasn't sure about it, but it gives her a confidence boost whenever she uses the glare.

"Or what?"

"She'll tell on you!" Rory shouted.

"I don't care about that." The fifth grader snickered. "You bunch of tattle tales."

"I won't tell on you." Sugar said as she un-crossed her arms and clenched her tiny fists. "But I will go ALL Lima Heights on your BUTT!"

"Lima Heights?" He questioned. "That doesn't exist."

"Doesn't exist?!" Sugar exclaimed. She walked up to him and poked his chest hard. "My Mami was BORN in Lima Heights and she lived the thug life! You know what she had to do to survive? She had to steal and jump people to get food and money. That caused her DNA to mutate and become stronger and better. And since I'm her daughter, that DNA is in ME now and you won't like it if I'm angry."

The fifth grader's eyes widened. What boy thought the whole thing was far-fetched, but the look in Sugar's eyes showed determination. He gulped and said. "You're crazy."

"Wanna see crazy?" Sugar threatened.

His eyes narrowed. "I dare you."

"AHH!" Sugar shouted and tackled the bigger boy.

Harmony, Sunshine, and Rory all gasped and watched as Sugar was beating the fifth grader up. After a few more minutes, the boy said he gives up and Sugar immediately got off of him and watched as he got up and ran back to where all the older kids are. Sugar couldn't help but smirk when she heard laughter from them.

Sugar then looked down to find Sunshine's koala backpack. She picked it up and turned around. All three kids were out of the mud puddle and were covered in mud. Sugar smiled shyly and handed Sunshine her backpack.

"Thanks Sugar!" Sunshine grinned and hugged it, despite it getting dirty. "He was being really mean."

"That was soooo cool." Rory laughed as he jumped up and down. "He was crying and he was beat up by a third grader! Hahaha!"

Sugar still had her shy look on. "It was no problem. You guys needed help so…"

"I must say." Harmony said, trying to wipe most of the mud off of her skirt. "Though I detest the thought of violence, what you did was really awesome."

Sugar's face heated up and her smile grew. "Y-Yeah?"

Harmony smiled and nodded.

Suddenly the whistle blew and that was the sign that recess was over. Rory and Sunshine were having a striking conversation about pokemon and were ahead of Sugar and Harmony.

"Thanks again, Sugar." Harmony exclaimed, her bashful smile still on her face.

For some reason that smile doesn't look annoying anymore. The blush on Sugar's face grew and she replied. "It's okay."

"I have to thank you." Harmony said. "My moms say it's the right thing to do."

"How are you gonna thank me?" Sugar asked with slight excitement. She was feeling kind of greedy right now and getting a thank you gift doesn't sound too bad."

"By doing this." And suddenly Sugar froze when Harmony placed her lips on Sugar's cheek.

Harmony pulled back and smiled again before going inside the building. Sugar had a small smile as she watched Harmony go. Maybe being Harmony's friend won't be so bad.


End file.
